


Sneak

by livefree_13



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Yosuke knows how to show a guy a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yu showed up at his house that evening much like he’d routinely shown up at his house the entirety of their friendship. He was usually well-groomed, wearing something low-key but stylish, and was always cool and composed as he greeted the Hanamura family. Only subtle differences (that only Yosuke noticed) would indicate that this occasion was not like any ordinary visit.





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11/11: A Date 
> 
> (Yosuke takes Yu out to the movies for their first "real" date. this is long and silly.)

Yu showed up at his house that evening much like he’d routinely shown up at his house the entirety of their friendship. He was usually well-groomed, wearing something low-key but stylish, and was always cool and composed as he greeted the Hanamura family. Only subtle differences (that only Yosuke noticed) would indicate that this occasion was not like any ordinary visit.

Yosuke could tell that he’d recently showered, for one, and he was wearing a shirt he didn’t recognize, which meant it was new. He must have shaved, too, because his cheeks looked as smooth as porcelain. These were things you just didn’t do to prepare for a night out with your best guy friend - well, unless you were both going out to hunt for women. Yosuke wanted to laugh at the sheer irony.

He had spent twice as long as normal preparing himself in the same way. He didn’t have any new clothes to show for it, unfortunately, but then he’d been trying to save his money up for tonight. He was positive he would say something stupid and incriminating if they lingered in his family’s kitchen for too long, so Yosuke ushered them out of the house and away from the attention of his parents as fast as possible, claiming they were going to be late for the movie.

As soon as Yosuke closed the door behind them, Yu leveled an indulgent gaze at him. “You look nice.” His face broke out into a predatory grin and Yosuke could only chuckle and roll his eyes.

“You, too, but that’s nothing new.” He wanted to kiss him - so badly - but they were in the middle of the neighborhood. He pocketed his hands and they walked side-by-side to the train station that would take them to Okina, keeping in mind that he’d get his chance soon.

“Are you excited?” Yu asked, getting a little too close to his ear.

“To see a movie that’s been out for, what, five weeks now?”

It was Yu’s turn to roll his eyes. He bumped Yosuke’s arm with his elbow with a smidgen more force than necessary.

“I’m kidding!” Yosuke laughed. “Of course I’m excited.” Yosuke continued when he saw the smile return to Yu’s face. “It’s like our first real date, you know?”

Yu looked at him fondly as they continued walking in silence, the heat in his gaze quickly burning a blush right onto Yosuke’s cheeks.

“Cut it out,” he whined as he elbowed Yu back. Yu laughed and bumped their shoulders, making sure they were walking as close as they could to each other until they reached the station. It always impressed him how Yu could make any dumb little moment seem like the most romantic one ever. Yosuke hoped that one day he’d be able to impress Yu like that . . . which might start by not blushing _every_ time Yu looked at him, he thought derisively.

“I’m excited, too,” Yu murmured, once again a little too close to his ear, ensuring Yosuke’s blush hung around a while longer.

It might have seemed silly to consider this a date. He and Yu hung out together by themselves a lot, but they were best friends so that was only natural. Never before, though, had they spent a night out alone together since they’d confessed. At this point, he couldn’t remember which one of them had brought up the odd fact that when they hung out, it was only ever at one of their houses, and whenever they did have an opportunity to spend a little money in Okina or the shopping district, their other friends tended to accompany them.

Most of it probably had to do with the fact that Yu’s time here was precious to everyone. Yosuke hadn’t had enough gall to lay down boyfriend privileges just yet, not while the occasions Yu had to see everyone were rare to begin with . . . he was considering it now, though. Even just walking alone to the train station was, in its own ridiculous way, kind of romantic.

They remained in comfortable silence as they approached the counter and bought their tickets, shoulders bumping at every stride of their long legs. Yosuke got excited when the platform was empty; that meant the train ride there would be sparse. Well, it was a Wednesday, after all.

“It’s too bad your motorbike’s not working,” Yu said, checking his watch.

“Yeah, first Hanako and now _Teddie_ ,” he spat, recalling the bear’s antics earlier in the summer that had landed his bike at the shop for a second time.

He didn’t know how many times he’d told his adopted little brother not to sit on his bike while wearing that heavy bear suit. To say he was sensitive over a repeat of last spring was an understatement - but ironically, it was when Teddie actually _listened_ to him and hopped off that it tumbled over and down the slope to the entrance of his family’s residence gate, damaging the handlebars and shaving off the paint. The damage to the handlebars in particular meant that it would probably be out of commission for the rest of the summer. That news may not have stung so badly if Yu were still in Tokyo, as there was very little chance Yosuke would use his bike. Instead, Yu _was_ in Inaba, and here they were stuck on the train platform.

“Well, we still could have taken my uncle’s . . .” Yu offered, with another predatory grin. “I certainly wouldn’t have minded having your arms around me for a spin.”

Yosuke laughed and fended off his advancing form with a few fingers. “Yeah and if your uncle found out, he would’ve written us _both_ tickets.”

Yu agreed with a nod, laughing. Yosuke was sure the image was still racing through his partner’s mind, though, just as it was his.

 

As expected, the train was fairly empty, even for a weekday. They felt comfortable enough to hold hands as they sat beside each other, chatting mindlessly about the summer and the kinds of things Yosuke still needed to make sure they did before Yu went back, even sharing a few brief kisses when they both got a little sad about it.

Yosuke had only really been joking earlier about seeing a movie five weeks in the theater. The truth was, he had been looking forward to seeing this one; he just assumed he would have to wait until it came out on DVD. He almost didn’t want to choose it since it was an action flick and Yu seemed to find the ones with more senseless violence and plotholes (a.k.a., the type they were seeing tonight) pretty boring. At least watching a movie like that at home Yu was free to fall asleep on Yosuke’s shoulder if he wanted.

But Yu had insisted they pick a movie Yosuke wanted to see, especially since Yosuke had _already_ insisted to pay for the entire night. Yosuke tried to swallow his discomfort about that by buying Yu his favorite snacks. The blush on his boyfriend’s face as they carried their bounty to their theater seats was completely worth it, too, even with the candy at 4x the standard price.

“Why did you insist on getting these? They hardly give you enough to last an entire movie,” Yu said sadly as he peered into the open and already half-empty box.

“Because they’re your favorite.” Yosuke caught a piece of popcorn in his mouth and glanced into the box, too. “Ugh, they really don’t give you enough.”

“It’s not worth it,” Yu complained, tipping the box into his mouth to get a small mouthful more of the tart candies anyway. “Next time, let’s sneak some in.”

Yosuke almost choked on his next bite of popcorn. “ _Yu Narukami_ wants to _sneak in candy_ to a _movie_ theater?”

Yu quirked a small, proud smile at him, closing up the box of candy and putting it in the empty seat next to him. “Why not?”

Yosuke considered him with interested eyes and an approving hum, popping another few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “Well, I do like a badass.”

Yu blushed, his eyes immediately rolling, and stole Yosuke’s next bite of popcorn out of his hand and ate it himself. He was trying to look put off but Yosuke was smiling and laughing too hard for him to maintain the irritable scowl on his face. He stole another piece out of the bag and threw it at him. “It was just a suggestion.”

Yosuke dialed down his laugh and reached out to pinch Yu’s ruddy cheek. But Yu slapped his hand away at the last minute and pulled him in for a forceful and demanding kiss that finally quelled the last waves of laughter bubbling in Yosuke’s chest.

They basically never kissed in public. The train ride to Okina had been an exception since they didn’t know anyone on board, and now, the two of them sitting in the top row of this completely empty movie theater meant they could do it again. Because of that, Yosuke didn’t let Yu pull away, even as the area lights dimmed and the screen blared to life with sound and light at the start of the previews.

The bass from the speakers boomed and so did Yosuke’s heart as Yu slipped his cool, cola-sweet tongue in his mouth. Yosuke took advantage of the deafening noise, not bothering to control the small moans and gasps he usually made when they made out like this. He usually had to work so hard to keep his voice down, but not now, not _completely_ alone. He let himself go, groaning low in his throat as he reciprocated Yu’s kiss and upped the ante, pressing his boyfriend’s head back into the headrest and driving his tongue deep into his mouth in thorough, deliberate exploration.

The popcorn in his lap shifted and if it hadn’t been for Yu wrenching their mouths apart to catch it, it would have tumbled off and spilled everywhere. Yosuke didn’t have the mind to even thank him for that, grabbing the popcorn bag like it had offended him and tucking it into the seat beside him before yanking up the armrest so he could get at his boyfriend a little more effectively.

“Yosuke,” Yu gasped, as Yosuke converged on him hungrily. He reached out and took Yosuke’s mouth just before Yosuke could get there, grabbing his jaw with trembling fingers and reestablishing their heated kiss.

Yosuke wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. It hadn’t been that long since they’d fooled around (yesterday?), and he had assumed sexy things would simply happen once the two of them made it back to a bedroom in Inaba. He had sort of planned on it, actually, already imagined pinning Yu down to a soft surface and running his hands over his body within the safe confines of a closed and locked door.

Maybe there was just something about the atmosphere here, the vibrations of a forgotten movie soundtrack thrumming into their skin and tearing through their veins, the total abandon he could feel in Yu’s kiss and the sweat starting to collect and run down his back, but Yosuke had never wanted Yu _more_. This was crazy, though; they were in a _public movie theater_. Yosuke shouldn’t be reaching to massage the bulge in his partner’s jeans and moaning when he felt how hot and hard it was against his fingers.

Yu broke away slickly, his forehead glistening in the pale light from the screen. The blush was heavy and dark across his cheeks and his mouth was trembling and needy. He was making these incredibly hot, shaky moans as he adjusted himself in his seat, sliding his butt down so that his crotch was more exposed to Yosuke’s ministrations - and Yosuke wasted absolutely _zero_ time. He tore open the flaps of Yu’s belt and pressed his tongue back into Yu’s wet mouth, instinctively working the button free and taking a second to run his hand over the bulge just to enjoy the sensation of Yu thrusting up into his palm wantonly.

He was so hard, so ready; Yosuke wondered how long it would take before he came at this rate. His jeans were already damp with the heat of his sex and the slowly soaking sweat. Thinking about the state of Yu’s cock had Yosuke quickly moving on from his heavy petting and tugging down the zipper. His fingers greedily searched out and wrapped around the stiff, throbbing erection still concealed in Yu’s boxers, thumb rubbing eagerly at the head through the thin fabric and making Yu jump and squirm.

Yu exhaled Yosuke’s name against his lips, hips rolling into his partner’s fingers with about as little regard to their surroundings as Yosuke’s insistent touch. Yosuke planted soft kisses into his quivering mouth and pressed their foreheads together. His head was spinning dizzily, fingers and lips buzzing to the sound of Yu’s breathing and the ever-present boom of the surround sound. Yu’s cock thumped into his hand, still trapped and begging.

“You’re so hard,” Yosuke whispered, half-astonished. His own cock was weeping for touch as it stayed tucked away in his own pants, but he wasn’t going to worry about it right now, even as his balls began to throb painfully.

He tucked his fingers into the lip of Yu’s boxers, testing his fingers against the elastic band for a few long, torturous seconds in order to give Yu plenty of time to pull his hand away if he wanted. When he was met with no resistance, he deftly pulled down the lip and Yu’s cock sprung out between them into the cool stillness of the theatre and into Yosuke’s warm palm. Yu sounded like he might cry, he was making so many grunts and choked moans. Yosuke wanted to swallow them all up, let them all roll down his throat and plunge further to feed the fire between his thighs. Instead, he pulled Yu’s lips between his teeth briefly one last time, let go, and sank down.

Yosuke had done some crazy stuff, not much of which was sex-related. Very little, in fact. He could never have imagined himself blowing his best friend in an empty movie theater, not even after admitting to himself how badly he wanted to blow him in other locations. He was immeasurably glad he was, however; this was easily the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Yu gasped so loudly when Yosuke’s lips finally touched the head of Yu’s cock that a thrill ran up Yosuke’s spine with the realization that _anyone_ who happened to be in the theater at that time would have heard it.

The tip was already soaking wet with precum, not at all to Yosuke’s surprise (who was pretty sure he was making a mess inside his own boxers), and ordinarily, he would take time to lather it over his lips and lap up what escaped, drawing out low, hissing moans from his partner as he teased him. As it was, they really could get caught at any moment and a subliminal part of Yosuke’s brain hadn’t let him forget it yet. So instead, he took Yu completely in his mouth at once, only slowing to make sure his lips stayed wet on their way down. A few bobs of his head and Yu’s dick was completely encased. Yosuke couldn’t get down as far as he wanted since the boxers were in the way, but he went down far enough at least so that his drool-coated lips grazed the fabric.

He could tell Yu was trying not to buck, and failing. Yosuke had to force Yu’s leg to remain still with his free hand, his other assisting with feeding Yu’s cock through his lips. As much as he tried to ignore it before, though, the hardness between his own legs was beginning to grow more painful by the second. Leaned over like this, it was also pressing awkwardly into his belly, pinned by the waistband of his pants. Reluctantly, he let Yu’s cock slide out of his mouth, and Yu let out a long exhale, slumping against the seat, panting.

Yosuke knew he was probably wondering why he’d stopped, maybe a mix of curious and fearful of discovery, but he didn’t give him much time to wonder. He had to get on his knees so that his waist was at a more natural angle, which meant precariously balancing on the old, creaky seats for a second or two and bending down with his butt sticking out. It wasn’t ideal, but it was certainly more comfortable, and if he could make this quick then he wouldn’t have to do this for long.

At once, Yu ran a hand from Yosuke’s shoulders and straight up his spine, rubbing the small of his back in rough yet encouraging circles as Yosuke got back to work. The smell of Yu’s sex was quickly getting to his head, as was his taste. Both seemed more potent and intoxicating than normal, so much that Yosuke found himself trying to deepthroat Yu just to get more - more of the tangy, bitter fluid over his tongue, more of the salty, musk smell to inhale. Yosuke knew there was a reason for the strong taste and smell, though, and braced himself accordingly.  

Yu’s orgasm poured down the back of his throat without much more warning than that, the only other indicator being a sudden tight fisting of Yosuke’s shirt. He was impressed Yu managed to remain almost entirely noiseless as the orgasm pounded through him; he was actually moaning himself as he drank it all, flooded with relief, satisfaction, and an even more pressing desire of his own quickly filling in to replace anything else.

Yu pulled him up and off of him by his shoulder. The sight of Yu’s face flushed deep red in the dark of the theater sent Yosuke’s heart soaring it was so insanely hot, with his brows knitted with the fever of arousal and his eyes glistening in total adoration. Panting like mad, Yosuke bent down to kiss him but Yu’s firm grip at his shoulder stopped him. He was about to whine to let him go but Yu shut him up rather effectively by attacking Yosuke’s belt and fly, ripping both of them open gracelessly and woah- the movie theater was still really cold and, woah- Yu’s mouth, Yu’s mouth was _so warm,_ woah _. ._.  

Yosuke didn’t want to do this on his knees (the seat kept wanting to snap shut and it was hard to stay still in it), but he had no choice. He grabbed Yu’s shoulder with the only hand that had the ability to find purchase of any kind, letting the other fall to fist a handful of his own pants. He was unwilling to grab Yu’s head out of the fear of one, accidentally hurting him in this position, and two, accidentally hurting _himself_ with any sudden movements in this damn folding theater seat. He didn’t have long to worry, though. The tightness in his balls soon overwhelmed him and he shook and came into Yu’s mouth, a shuddering moan flying from his throat and getting lost in the sounds of the movie. He hung onto Yu for dear life as the orgasm ripped through him, sending pounding pleasure down his limbs and to the top of his brain. He didn’t slacken his grip until he was sure his knees would support him again, which they eventually did, unsurely, mercifully allowing him to at least ease off the chair and sink back into his seat normally.

He and Yu panted together, eyes closed and bodies drenched in sweat as they came down. Yosuke had no idea how long that had taken, how much of the movie they’d missed.

“What the hell did we just do?” he asked, laughing dryly. Now that it was over, it seemed liked it had happened so fast.

He felt Yu’s hand entwine with his, their shaky fingers slotting together and gripping tightly. Yosuke smiled and rolled his neck to face him. Yu was smiling too; he had a dazed, sated expression.

“That was fun,” he panted.

“Yeah,” Yosuke agreed readily, rubbing the pad of his thumb into Yu’s palm. “Hell of a first date, though.”

Yu chuckled once, twice, but it soon turned into several. He slapped his free hand over his pink-hued face, almost as if he couldn’t believe it himself. Yosuke had to join him, both in laughter and disbelief.

“Do you want to finish watching the movie?” Yu asked.

“I have no idea what’s even happening,” Yosuke admitted, groggily shaking his head.

“We can always head home,” Yu offered. He let go of Yosuke’s hand then in order to tuck himself in. Yosuke wanted to whine about it but instead just copied him; it wouldn’t do either of them good to prolong the threat of an embarrassing encounter, after all.

“Jeeze, I’m exhausted,” he groaned, head flopping back into the headrest. “Why don’t we nap for the rest of the movie and head home after?”

Yu considered that for a second - he considered everything - but it didn’t take him long to agree. He looked just as drained as Yosuke felt. He set the alarm on his phone for an hour, riding on the sheer hope that their activity hadn’t lasted more than twenty or thirty minutes, and settled in next to Yu. They reattached their hands, shoulders pressed securely together, and drifted off to the sounds of the movie blaring above their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated! (it really makes all the hard work worth it you have noooo idea.) you can also find me [here](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/) on tumblr where i post smallish, fluff & nsfw shortfics, headcanons, and things.


End file.
